I Got The Boy
by junebugjazzy
Summary: "I saw your picture in a paper, Honeymoon in Jamaica, she's a lucky girl You look so grown up in your black tux, from a ball cap in a pick up, seems like another world. I got the first kiss and she'll get the last." Edward's getting married but to whom? Who got the boy? Who got the man? Does she get to keep him?
1. Chapter 1

2009:

Edward= 18

Mystery girl= 16

2012:

Edward=21

Mystery girl= 19

2015:

Edward= 24

Mystery girl= 22

 _ **August 2012**_

"Edward? Baby, where are we going? You should've taken that right." We're eloping today… if we get to the courthouse on time.

"Just sit tight, okay. I'll explain soon." Edward seems agitated, his fingers rap on the steering wheel every time we have to stop for a red light or stop sign but I trust him with everything in me so I know wherever we're going he'd never hurt me or put me in danger.

Finally we arrive at the airport in Seattle. "What are we doing here?" Edward pulls up to the curb and parks.

He doesn't say anything, just takes off his seatbelt and gets out of the black BMW his parents gave him for graduating high school. I scramble out after him, meeting him at the trunk. I feel queasy because something's not right.

"Edward," I call to him panicking. "Edward! What are you doing?" He takes out two red and black suitcases that look suspiciously like my own.

He walks away to sit the suitcases on the sidewalk and then walks back to me. Edward wipes away the tears that I hadn't realized had started to fall down my face and grabs both of my hands gently in his.

"Why are we here, Edward?" I close my eyes, almost positive that I don't want to know.

He presses a piece of paper into my hand. "I booked you a flight for New York, it leaves in an hour." His voice is calm but the shaking of his hands betray him.

"No. No, Edward" My voice shakes and my body trembles with the force of what he's just told me. "You can't!" I yank my hands out of his and start walking back to the passenger side of the car but just as I open it, he slams it shut and cages me between the door and his body.

"Baby, please listen to me," he begs. "You can't stay here, not when Julliard offered you a full ride. Not for me. You love playing the violin—"

"But not more than you. I love you more, I don't want Julliard, I want you!" I sob out while clutching his navy blue t-shirt.

"I don't ever want to leave Forks, but you do and you should." He holds my face in his hands and wipes away my tears. His voice is low, gentle and filled with pain. "Can you honestly say you want to stay here? You hate this place. You don't want to marry me. Not really" He pulls me back to the open trunk, reaches in and pulls out my violin case. "This is what you want."

I push his hands away and scream at him "Stop telling me what I want!" People are starting to stare at us but I could care less, I start to beg. Please Edward, don't do this to me! I love you!"

Edward's face contorts in pain but he doesn't change his mind, he hands me the violin and steps away from me. "I'm so sorry but you deserve better than living in a town you hate, a husband that you'll end up resenting and a dead end job. You deserve more than what I can give you. You deserve Julliard."

I shake my head tearfully. "I'm not going."

"If you miss the plane it changes nothing." He says coldly.

"You're breaking up with me." The weight of this realization causes me to double over in pain.

"I love-"He says before my right hand viciously meets his cheek.

"Don't you dare lie to me again." Edward looks at me in surprise and rubs his cheek with his hand.

I look down at my hand. _This isn't me, I've never hit anyone in my life. I've got to get it together. Edward doesn't want me anymore, okay. I will get over this. I have to._

I take a deep breath, gather what's left of my dignity and turn away from the boy I love.

I've got a plane to catch. There's nothing left for me here.


	2. Chapter 2

2009:

Edward= 18

Mystery girl= 16 years old

2015:

Edward= 24

Mystery girl= 22 years old

November 2015(New York, Julliard Conservatory)

I walk out of the auditorium still high from the rush of adrenalin that always comes from a great performance. I'm swinging my violin case and whistling the beginning of the piece that I've just started to compose.

I would have missed him if he hadn't called my name.

"Edward?" I gasp his name out in surprise before my eyes roam his body. He's changed so much in the last three years; he's wearing a black pinstripe suit and a… bowtie. "A bowtie, huh? I remember when jeans, a t-shirt and a ball cap was your daily uniform."

He laughs and looks down at himself. "Yeah, I guess I've grown up but you haven't changed a bit. You were great up there." Edward gestures to the big brick building of the Julliard conservatory.

"You saw?" I ask him surprised, Edward never really appreciated the sound of the violin; he definitely tolerated it because he loved me, but he had never willingly come to one of my performances.

"I had to." Unconsciously we had drifted closer to each other, now I was close enough to smell his cologne. "You were amazing. You've always been amazing but the passion that you had tonight…" he shakes his head, "I got what I came here for."

He hugged me, my body remembered his and my head tipped back in time for his lips to find mine in a kiss full of good bye.

The kiss ended quickly but his arms were still wrapped around me and his forehead came to rest against mine.

"I've got to go." Edward broke our embrace and turned to walk away.

"Wait!" I called to his retreating back. "What did you come here for?"

"I needed to know if it was worth it." He said without turning around. "I needed to know if letting you go was the right decision. And it was. Your talent was always too big for Forks," Edward shook his head. "It was always too big for me."

"That song," I took a step closer to him but stopped when he moved away. "The one that I played tonight, I wrote it for you—for us, my first night here. When I thought being without you would kill me."

"I'm sorry." And then he was gone.

I stood there in front of the conservatory where I had just had the best performance of my career and cried. I reached under my dress and took off the necklace that I'd hidden there. I fingered the initials E.A.C on the class ring that Edward gave me when he graduated, before stuffing it in my clutch.

This was our closure.

* * *

A week later I'm opening the mail and the first envelope has no return address but the handwriting, I know, belongs to Edward.

He sent me a wedding invitation. I can't believe it, Edward Cullen is getting married to a woman that's not me. I guess I always hoped that after I graduated we'd just pick up where we'd left off.

 _She's got the future and I got the past_

 _I got the class ring, she got the diamond and wedding band_

 _I got the boy and she got the man_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi! Thank you for reading this and the previous chapters. This story will be short with only 2-3 chapters left. I plan to update once a week. Mystery girl will remain a mystery until the last chapter so enjoy the ride. I do promise a HEA. I can't really answer any questions in the reviews because I don't want to give anything away. Happy reading and I hope you'll leave me a review. :) Forgive me for any mistakes, I tried to catch everything but this story is unbetaed.**

September 2009

Edward Cullen has always been my best friend and I've always loved him. It took us years to become a couple, my sophomore year of high school to be exact. All because of a beer I never wanted.

"I don't want to go to Mike's party, Edward!" I snatch my hand out of his and he quickly recaptures it.

"Please! We'll only stay for an hour, I swear." He looks down at me with those beautiful green eyes, holding both my hands and I'm a goner.

"Fine, but it better be just an hour." I roll my eyes knowing that we won't leave in an hour, an hour to Edward means we'll be there until we get kicked out or the cops get called.

"You're the best!" he calls as he walks over to his black Volkswagen. "I'll pick you up at 8."

8 o'clock comes too fast, I've spent all day obsessing over what to wear because tonight is the night. I'm finally going to tell Edward how I feel. I decide on a black strapless dress with white polka dots and tulle overlay. Shoes are a different problem, do I wear heels that make my legs look amazing but might kill me or do I wear a comfortable pair of white flats that don't look as amazing?

I decide on the heels just as Edward knocks on the door.

"You look amazing" he says and for a second, his eyes roam my body appreciatively.

"Thanks," I blush and all but push him out the door.

"Jessica is riding with us to the party, I hope you don't mind but she called me desperate for a ride."

"You mean she called you desperate for your dick?" I walk past him to the car and grab hold of the handle.

"Don't be like that," he grabs my hand and pulls me into a hug. "She's my friend and that's all. Besides you know she's dating Mike."

"You just don't get it, Edward." I shake my head in disappointment and get in the back seat of the car only saying a terse hello to Slutssica.

Edward gets in after I do and Jessica immediately puts her hands on his thigh and leans over the armrest "Eddie," she draws out her nickname for him in a way that I'm sure she thinks is sultry and sexy. "Are we leaving for the party now?"

I guarantee, before this night is over, I'm going to kill Jessica, slowly and violently. Luckily for her we arrive at the party before I get the chance to fully plot out her murder.

I only last 15 mins at the party before the mating dance of horny teenagers makes me want to vomit so I grab a bottle of cheap beer and go outside to sit on the edge of the now drained pool.

Forks doesn't have much going for it but it does have stars. God, they're amazing, so bright and beautiful. Nights like this one, where the sky is pitch black with billions of tiny glowing blobs of light just beaming for millions of people to see all over the world ; there's something calming about it.

"You know, by the time we notice the stars in the sky, they've already exploded." I take a sip of my beer in lieu of acknowledging Edward. "Aw come one, what's your problem?" he asks.

"Are you done being groped by Slutssica? I scoff without opening my eyes.

"You were right," My eyes pop open in disbelief.

"Come again?" I say smugly. "I'm right about a lot of things."

"You were right. Jessica wanted me to fuck her in Mike's bedroom," Edward bumps my knee as he sits down next to me. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you about her."

I smile as he puts his arm around my shoulders, "I guess, I'll forgive you"

"Of course you do," Edward says before snatching my bottle of beer and standing up.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, give it back!" I scramble up but my barely 5 foot, 3 inch frame doesn't even reach his shoulders.

"Finders keepers" he talks a long drag of my beer.

"It was never lost, you dick!" I huff angrily.

"You don't even like beer." The asshole had the nerve to drink the rest of my beer, hand me back the empty bottle, and then laugh about it! I'll show him.

I walk over to the trash can, positive that Edward will follow me. I measure his footfalls and once I'm sure he's not that far behind me, I throw the bottle away, and tackle him onto the grass.

We're both laughing as Edward manages to roll us so that he's now on top.

Abruptly the laughing stops as I look into his eyes and he looks into mine. Edward's arms hold my waist tightly against him and slowly his lips meet mine.

The kiss is hesitant but sweet, it's everything I'd ever dreamed it would be.

Edward pulls back, "Was that okay?" He rambles on nervously. "It's just that I've always wanted you to be my first kiss and I wanted to make sure it was good for you because you were one hell of a first kiss for me, so…yeah."

"It was everything." I say before kissing him again in the grass underneath the stars.

 _I got the first kiss, she'll get the last_


End file.
